


Strawberries and French Toast

by scarletstar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cute, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Oh Sehun, chanyeol makes a mess, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstar/pseuds/scarletstar
Summary: chanyeol brings baekhyun breakfast in bed





	Strawberries and French Toast

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is i wrote it in like,, 20 minutes

baekhyun groaned and rolled over to bury his face in a pillow. it smelled faintly of chanyeol and was colder than it had any right to be. he groaned again, flipping over onto his back. 

 

_crash_

 

he say bolt upright in bed, heart racing. 

 

“yeol?” he called warily. 

 

“uh — every — everything’s fine, darling. just — go back to sleep!” chanyeol yells from the kitchen. 

 

there is another series of crashing and bumping and thudding, chanyeol muttering swears after every noise. 

 

baekhyun squints at his half-open bedroom door. he sighs and moves to get out of bed, wincing at the cold air that touches him when he throws the blankets off. 

 

chanyeol suddenly bursts into the room, shouting, “no!”

 

baekhyun jumps, hand flying to clench his (chanyeol’s) hoodie. “chanyeol!”

 

his boyfriend looks at him sheepishly. “sorry baby,” he apologizes as he moves closer to baekhyun. chanyeol kisses his forehead and moves him back to rest against the headboard. “i’m sorry for scaring you, just. stay here. don’t move.”

 

baekhyun looks up at the giant, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “why?” he asks cautiously. 

 

“uuuhhh,” chanyeol drags the sound out, “no reason? look, just, stay here, and you’ll see, yeah? i’ll be right back. promise “

 

baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms across his chest. “you have five minutes.”

 

chanyeol grins at him. he bends, smoothing down baekhyun’s bedhead and pressing a few kisses to his forehead. “thank you. i’ll try to hurry.”

 

chanyeol runs out of the room, giving a little leap of excitement when he crosses the threshold.

 

baekhyun puffs a laugh at his boyfriend and reaches for his phone. he checks his instagram first, cooing at cute dogs in christmas sweaters. he laughs at one of sehun’s posts, a badly taken selfie in the dark, captioned,  _@kimjonginnie how dare you abandon me. i had to get escorted out by security._

 

he checks his texts first, quickly replying to his mother about how to use her new tablet. chanyeol and him had bought it for her for christmas, but valentin was starting to regret it. this was the seventeenth text since it’d been set up two days ago.

 

the bedroom door creaks open then, revealing a shyly smiling chanyeol holding a try full of food. baekhyun smiles at the sight.

 

”breakfast in bed for baekhyunnie,” chanyeol sing songs.

 

baekhyun grins harder. he rearranges the blankets so chanyeol can place the tray in his lap before walking around the bed to settle in next to him. 

 

baekhyun looks down at the meal in front of him. “how long did this take you?” he asks as he picks up his utensils.

 

chanyeol scratches the back of his head. “not  _that_ long. the — the french toast took a little longer than i wanted it to because i burnt the first two, but these ones turned out okay,” he says as he gestures to the plate.

 

”and the fruit?” baekhyun asks, referring to the carefully cut strawberries and strategically placed blueberries to create beautiful fruity flowers.

 

”not that long, actually!” chanyeol exclaims. “after i finally cut the strawberries right, the rest were easy to do!”

 

he grins up at his boyfriend. “thank you, yeol.”

 

chanyeol matches his grin, moving in to kiss him on the lips gently. “eat,” he murmurs against baekhyun’s lips. 

 

baekhyun nods. he pulls away from chanyeol after on more quick kiss and dish in.

 

baekhyun takes his time eating, chanyeol  rambling about whatever comes to mind as he stills bits and pieces of food.

 

finally, baekhyun takes his last bite, savouring the delicious taste of french toast and maple syrup. chanyeol has dozed off on his shoulder so he gets up as quietly as possible, carefully lowering chanyeol head to the pillow before grabbing the breakfast tray.

 

he makes his way out of their room, noiselessly placing the tray on the kitchen counter before look ming around. he gasps.

 

”park chanyeol!  _what did you do to my kitchen?!”_

 


End file.
